


Next Time

by carwood



Series: nsfw ask meme [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: just a simple nurse/soldier au





	Next Time

"How are you, soldier?" The nurse asks, not looking up from his clipboard.

"Christ, Liebgott, it's me." Webster says.

Liebgott looks up and sees his favorite patient stretched across the bed, leg propped up on a pillow, even though they both knew he didn't need it.

"You moved rooms." Liebgott chuckles, tossing the clipboard down on the table next to his bed.

"Yeah, little bit of privacy for once." Webster nods, looking around the empty room. There were other beds set up for potential patients but the room was small and in the back of the hospital, with one door and no windows, so it wasn't exactly a desirable location for most.

Webster didn't mind it because he know what it meant for him and Liebgott. They had been sneaking makeout sessions in the middle of the night, and he was dying to take it a step further.

"You know, you're my last checkup." Liebgott says, sitting down on the bed next to Webster.

"Oh, so you have some free time?"

"That I do." Liebgott nods, letting his hand travel to Webster's neck, stroking his warm skin with his thumb.

"Are you sure your leg is well enough?" Liebgott teases.

Webster rolls his eyes, sitting up in bed and pressing his lips against Liebgott's. Liebgott accepts the kiss, moving his hand to run it through Webster's overgrown hair. He tugged on the strands as they continued to kiss, moving so Liebgott was straddling Webster.

Webster wanted to touch every inch of Liebgott, moving his hand up and down his back and shoulders. Any piece of available flesh, Webster wanted to touch it. He slipped his hand under his shirt, feeling his soft yet still defined stomach.

Liebgott pulls away from the kiss to take his shirt off, before quickly returning to the kiss. Webster runs his hands over Liebgott's chest, letting his thumb catch on his nipple. Liebgott moans against his lips, pressing his hips down against Webster's.

"Nurse." Webster says breathlessly when Liebgott pulls away. Liebgott smirks down at him, tugging on his shirt, indicating that he wanted it off.

Webster obliges quickly, taking off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor.

"You're beautiful." Webster says, kissing Liebgott's neck, pulling him even closer. Liebgott grinds his hips down, letting out a loud moan. Webster pauses for a moment, eyes flickering to the door and hoping no one hears them and comes to investigate.

Liebgott ignores the fact that any other nurse or doctor could come barging in at any moment in favor of unbuttoning his own pants and tugging them down to his knees. He leaves his underwear on for now, not wanting to take anything too quickly.

"Lay down." Webster says, pushing on Liebgott's chest so he lays back on the bed. Liebgott takes the pillow that was underneath Webster's leg and uses it to prop up his head. Webster gets onto his knees, pulling Liebgott's pants the rest of the way off. They were a hideous whiteish-blue, diritied with blood and dirt from working shifts in the hospital. But even the horrible outfit didn't stop Webster from wanting him from the very first night he was in the hospital.

Webster's hands travel to Liebgott's thighs, massaging the sensitive skin. He leans down and kisses between them, forcing Liebgott to spread his legs.

"Take them off, Web, fuck." Liebgott groans as Webster's kisses reach his underwear.

"You're in no positions to give me orders here, nurse." Webster smiles, resulting in a wack to his head.

Webster can't help but laugh at Liebgott, tugging the underwear down as if he was going to take them off, but he stops right before freeing Liebgott's cock.

"You fucking tease!" Liebgott laughs, tangling his hand in Webster's hair.

He licks the newly exposed skin, letting his tongue slip underneath the waistband of his underwear. Liebgott lifts his hips, wanting any sort of touch to his cock. Webster finally obliges, pressing his palm flat against the front of his underwear.

Liebgott groans, throwing his head back. Webster's eyes glance towards the door again, but Liebgott's lips spread open are too distracting and he finds himself instead watching him moan.

"More." Liebgott whispers. And who is Webster to refuse?

He tugs the underwear down and pulls them all the way off, finally seeing Liebgott's cock. He takes it in his hand, not completely sure what to do. He's been with guys before but he by no means is experienced.

"Just like you'd do to yourself." Liebgott says, noticing his hesitation. Webster slowly moves his hand up and down, watching Liebgott's reaction to judge what he liked or not.

"There you go." Liebgott smiles. His grin turns into a gasp as Webster ducks his head down and presses a kiss to the tip of Liebgott's cock.

Webster doesn't push himself too far, just letting his lips stretch around the head of Liebgott's cock. He wasn't sure what to do at this point, but judging by Liebgott's moans and curses, he was doing something right.

Webster continues moving his hand up and down and tries sucking a little, flicking his tongue over the slit of Liebgott's cock.

"Fuck, you're certainly learning fast." Liebgott chuckles, already feeling himself get close to the edge. He didn't have any time to masturbate, let alone be intimate with anyone, since the war had started. He was beyond eager and needy at this point.

"Hey, hey." Liebgott says, tapping Webster's head again.

Webster looks up, eyes looking with Liebgott's. He's still got his cock in his mouth, and the sight almost makes Liebgott come.

"Off, please." Liebgott begs. As much as Webster would love to see him come right then and there, he pulls off.

"Sorry I don't have any lube, princess. Next time." Liebgott says, sitting up in bed.

"Next time?"

"Yeah, next time." Liebgott nods, tugging on Webster's pants.

Webster stands and takes off his pants and underwear in one smooth motion. He suddenly felt insecure as he stood naked with Liebgott's eyes traveling all over his body.

"More hair than I would have guessed." Liebgott mutters under his breath. Webster doesn't hear and goes to return to the bed, but Liebgott stops him, also standing up.

"Bend over." Liebgott smiles, pressing his hips into the mattress. Webster obliges, bending over the bed and presenting his ass to Liebgott. Liebgott smiles, rubbing his hands over his plump skin before bending down and pressing a kiss to the small of his back, slowly moving lower and lower.

"I can't wait to be inside you." Liebgott says, wishing he would have brought his lube with him. He definitely wasn't going to stop now to go and get it.

"Next time." Webster says, his words turning into a moan as Liebgott uses his hands to spread his ass, pressing his tongue flat against his hole. Liebgott doesn't press inside the ring of muscle, just letting his tongue circle around his hole.

"Please." Webster whines, letting his voice raise in octave. Liebgott would laugh or tease him if his mouth wasn't preoccupied.

He presses his tongue against his hole, pushing in slowly. Webster is thankful for being bent over the bed, as he can fist has hands in the bedsheets. Liebgott pulls his tongue out and then pushes it back in, rubbing his hands up and down Webster's thighs to keep him calm.

Webster can feel his cock rubbing against the bedsheet and he wants nothing more than to have Liebgott's hands on it.

Suddenly, Liebgott pulls away. "On the bed, on your back." He commands.

Webster follows his orders, watching as Liebgott climbs on top of him, placing his knees on either side of his head, and hands by his hips. Liebgott's cock is teasingly close to his mouth, so Webster reaches his head up and begins to lick at the length.

Liebgott moans before turning his own attention to Webster's cock, noticing how hard he was from almost no touching. Liebgott takes him all into his mouth easily, shocking Webster with the sudden warmth, making him buck his hips up. Liebgott chokes slightly and pulls away with a cough.

"I'm so sorry." Webster says.

"Asshole." Liebgott spits at him before swallowing his cock again, this time placing his hands on Webster's hips so he can't thrust into his mouth again.

Webster wraps his arms around Liebgott's waist, pulling him down even more so he was able to lick more of his cock. He was too nervous to more than just the head into his mouth, but judging by the vibrations from his moans against his cock, Liebgott wasn't too upset.

Webster reaches one of his hands to Liebgott's hole, just resting his finger over it, barely applying any pressure. Liebgott wants to scream out, but his mouth is full of Webster's cock.

Liebgott knows he should warn Webster that he is close, but his orgasm rushes through him before he can pull off, releasing himself all over Webster's mouth and chin. Webster continues liking and sucking on his cock until he is soft.

Liebgott is drooling around Webster's cock, realizing that some tears has joined the sweat on his face. He pulls off of Webster's cock only to get himself into a better position. As exhausted as he is, he doesn't want to leave Webster dissatisfied.

Liebgott reaches a hand up, intending to play with Webster's nipple, but Webster grabs his hand and holds it in his. Liebgott would cringe at how romantic and intimate it is, but he decides that with the mans cock currently in his mouth, he can't exactly complain about being too intimate.

"Please, please, please." Webster whines, pressing his hips upward slightly.

Liebgott hollows his cheeks one more time, and Webster is coming into his mouth. Liebgott takes all of his cum with pleasure, swallowing it down.

He pulls away with a pop. Webster has his head tossed back and his chest is heaving up and down as he slowly comes down from his orgasm.

Liebgott watches him for a few minutes, rubbing his hand up and down the side of his body.

"Nurse?" Webster says.

"Yes, soldier?" Liebgott replies.

"When is next time going to be?"


End file.
